Dragón de Hierro
by Scarlett Ackerman
Summary: Un nuevo gremio, significaba que tendría que adaptarse e intentar llevarse bien con la mayoría. Al principio no había querido aceptar la propuesta de unirse a Fairy Tail, pero luego de hacerlo, supo que no se arrepentiría; pues allí, había encontrado a su nueva familia. Una verdadera. [Fic participe en el reto de mayo "Mis primeros días en el gremio" de 'Los grandes juegos mágicos]


Hiro Mashima es el dueño de estos grandiosos personajes.

 **«Dragón de Hierro»**

 **—Capítulo único—**

 **I**

Cerró los ojos, disfrutando la sutil caricia del viento en su cara. El astro rey brillaba en lo alto del cielo con todo su esplendor, haciendo de ése un día caluroso. Saboreó con desinterés del trozo de hierro que se encontraba masticando, aún a sabiendas de que no tenía un buen sabor.

Se encontraba sobre lo que antes había sido el techo de Phantom Lord. El ruinoso gremio colapsaría en cualquier momento, por completo. Balanceó descuidadamente los pies, viendo aburrido como los transeúntes abarrotaban las calles. Estaba a varios metros del suelo y ya desde esa altura, las personas se veían como insignificantes insectos.

—Es un bonito día, ¿no crees?

Levantó los párpados, revelando sus pupilas escarlata y se giró bruscamente, queriendo ver a quién pertenecía aquella voz tan profunda y gruesa. Un hombre de muy baja estatura caminaba hacia donde reposaba con serenidad, sin despegar en ningún momento la vista de él. Sus orbes chispeaban de una manera un tanto extraña, haciendo que alzara una ceja, incrédulo

—¿Qué hace el maestro de Fairy Tail aquí? ¿Qué quieres, viejo? —fisgoneó groseramente, volviendo a su posición anterior. Sin poder entender qué hacía ni qué quería ese anciano en ese lugar.

—Juvia se ha unido al gremio, arrepentida por todo el daño que causó. Ahora, ella es una de mis hijos —anunció, para disgusto de Redfox, quien hizo una mueca de desagrado ante la idea. ¿Tan rápido se había buscado otro grupo al que pertenecer? Que patético, no soportaba estar sola, necesitaba de los demás. ¿Y él... acaso no era así también?

—¿Vienes a echármelo en cara y reírte de mí? Pues adelante —comentó sin ganas, repudiando la sola presencia de ese sujeto—. ¿Qué buscas tú aquí? —insistió, amargado. Su semblante se endureció y tensó la mandíbula, sin saber cómo accionar correctamente.

—Tengo una oferta para ti —mencionó, colocándose junto al Dragon Slayer de hierro, posando su mirar opaco en las calles de Magnolia. Éste hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, indicando que escuchaba, incitándolo a continuar—. Deseo que te unas a Fairy Tail. Quiero que formes parte de mi familia, que dejes de estar solo de esta forma —informó, entrelazando las manos detrás de su espalda.

Gajeel le encaró, mirándolo sin saber qué decir. Quiso suponer que eso era una broma de mal gusto por parte de Dreyar, mas, teniendo en cuenta había caminado al menos veinte minutos bajo el sol abrasador y que había subido hasta allí, sumando la seriedad con la que el anciano hablaba...

—¿Por qué yo me uniría a Fairy Tail? o más importante, ¿por qué tú me invitarías, aun sabiendo que he sido yo el que he destruido tu gremio? —hiló conciso, arrugando la nariz—. Tú ya deberías haberme atacado o asesinado, pero estás hablando aquí conmigo, queriendo que forme parte de tu familia. ¿Qué tramas? —Desconfiado, desvió su atención, reflexionando las palabras del mayor.

—Lo sé, eres culpable y yo jamás perdonaré lo que tú le has hecho a mis hijos, a mi familia —admitió, enfatizando en las últimas palabras, causándole un escalofrío a su acompañante. Gruñó por lo bajo y apretó los puños, creyendo que el de cabello platinado buscaba vengarse por sus crueles actos cometidos—. Pero yo tampoco me perdonaría jamás el abandonar a un joven en la oscuridad. Mucha gente prefiere la soledad, mas nadie es capaz de soportarla. Es por eso que te ofrezco una familia con la quien contar en tiempos difíciles, un lugar al que regresar —sinceró, volteando para mirarle de frente, tendiéndole la mano en una clara invitación—. ¿Qué dices?

Contempló en silencio el gesto, siendo invadido por la incertidumbre. ¿Y si no lo aceptaban? Eso era obvio, pero aún así lo temía. ¿Y si intentaban matarlo mientras dormía como castigo? Tal ves, pero aún así no aceptaba la idea. ¿Y si no disfrutaba de su estancia allí y era rechazado por siempre? Pues nadie, incluso él, podía soportar la repulsión continua de sus pares. Aunque no perdía nada con intentarlo.

—Bien. —Estrechó su mano, depositando su plena confianza en el hombrecillo, dispuesto a adaptarse para que lo aceptaran como compañero—. Lo haré...

 **II**

Caminó por los pasillos semivacíos, recibiendo miradas extrañadas y rencorosas de los que le veían. Escondió sus manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones y se encogió mientras caminaba al salón principal. Con discreción, se sentó en una de las mesas del fondo, las más alejada de todas.

Vio a la chica de larga y ondulada melena blanquecina que le había colocado el emblema del gremio en el brazo, justo donde antes estaba la de Phantom Lord, sobre el escenario. Oyó perdido entre las ovaciones, la dulce voz de la tal Mirajane, quien cantaba de manera armoniosa una dulce canción.

Se mantuvo en silencio durante un largo rato, hasta que algo sucedió. Sintió un par de ojos posarse sobre él y escrutarlo con furia, como si estuviera imaginándose su muerte de una manera lenta y dolorosa. Alzó la mirada y pudo examinar al que le miraba con ira: Lucy Heartfilia.

Ésta se levantó de manera brusca, haciendo temblar la mesa y los vasos sobre ella, atrayendo al mismo tiempo la atención de todos. Ella respiraba fuertemente, cual toro embravecido frente un pañuelo rojo y, en este caso, el búfalo era Lucy y él la tela colorada.

—Gajeel Redfox —pronunció, como si estuviera amenazándolo. El nombrado, a pesar del barullo, pudo percibir perfectamente los vocablos emitidos, gracias a sus sentidos súper desarrollados. Pudo divisar a Natsu pararse de repente, compartiendo el estado de cólera y antipatía con la rubia. Caminaron hacia donde se hallaba y el de cabellera salmón, apoyó las palmas abiertas sobre la mesa con fuerza, golpeándola y casi rompiéndola.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Vienes a molestar otra vez? —bravuconeó Dragneel, mientras que sus orbes jade brillaban en un odio tan profundo.

—No vengo con esas intenciones, Salamander —negó, manteniéndose sereno, o al menos intentándolo. No deseando comenzar una pelea.

—¿A qué vienes entonces? ¿A jugar a las cartas con nosotros? —esta vez fue la femenina la que había indagado con un tono hostil muy acentuado en cada sonido que sus labios emitían. Tan fría, tan resentida. No la culpaba, él mismo se había encargado de golpearla hasta el cansancio. No le pediría que se apiadara de él, no lo haría. No tenía cara para hacerlo.

—Él es uno de nosotros ahora —interrumpió el maestro, abriéndose paso entre la multitud que vitoreaba los cantos de la mayor de los Strauss. Se enderezó con ese aire pedante que poseía y se posicionó junto al nuevo integrante—. Yo confío en él y no permitiré que os venguéis de lo que ha hecho —refutó valeroso, dando media vuelta para volver por donde había venido. Sin deseos de inmiscuirse en la situación.

Ambos muchachos se marcharon impotentes, frustrados al no poder oponerse a las órdenes de Makarov. Bajó la cabeza y apretó los dientes. Odiaba ser defendido, él podía valerse por sí mismo. Pero estaba seguro que eso no era lo mejor por ahora. Quería ser aceptado, no que lo repudiaran más y su actitud altanera y busca pleitos no ayudaba para nada. Así que debería aplacar sus deseos de golpear a cada persona que lo desafía y mantener la poca calma que le quedaba.

Bien, debería soportar, al menos, hasta hallar su lugar en el gremio. Debería ser fuerte y aguantar.

 **III**

Estaba tranquilo. El resto del día había seguido con normalidad, incluso había tomado una misión: enseñarle a los niños pequeños a utilizar magia. Llevándose una rabieta por parte de Heartfilia, quien había llegado tarde para tomar el trabajo que anhelaba. Bien, no todo había marchado tan mal como esperaba, pero tampoco iba muy bien que digamos. Al menos seguía respirando. Eso era algo.

Aspiró con fuerza, sintiendo como el aire fresco llenaba sus pulmones. Se acomodó en el duro suelo, palpando la abundante hierba. Recostó su espalda contra el tronco un árbol cercano y se dedicó a perderse en la belleza del paisaje, meditando sobre todo lo que había sucedido.

—Oye, Redfox —gritó una voz con un tono histérico, acercándose con lentitud.

Intercambiaron miradas, mas las de él eran de desagrado, mientras que el aludido solo se mantenía escéptico. Debía contenerse, quería ser aceptado; ellos eran de su mismo gremio y se suponía que no se atacaban a colegas (excepto a Natsu, él era una excepción).

Les vio detenerse a unos pocos metros y pudo percibir aquella aura furibunda y arrebatada que surgía de ambos individuos. Entrecerró los ojos, estudiando con atención cada movimiento, hasta el más minúsculo, que esos sujetos realizaban.

Entonces, cuando menos se lo esperaba, ambos se lanzaron al ataque. Ninguno utilizaba magia, solo los puños. Patadas, manotazos, codazos, rodillazos y demás golpes eran los que el recién llegado recibía. Aun así, permanecía sereno, ni siquiera se quejaba; pues él sabía que se lo merecía. Bajó los parpados y solo se limitó a ponerse de pie cuando se lo permitía, como si fuese un muñeco de prueba al que se le volvía a acomodar en el lugar correcto.

Se sintió rechazado y abatido. Era difícil entrar al mismo grupo de magos que había querido destruir. Era contradictorio, lo sabía. Incluso creía que hasta se merecía esa golpiza, pues él había sido el que había herido gravemente al tal Shadow Gear (y estaba siendo golpeado por dos miembros del mismo), había golpeado hasta al cansancio a Lucy y había combatido mano a mano con Dragneel.

—¡Paren, por favor! ¡Ya basta! —Esa voz… Sí, la reconocía. Era aquella chica de cabellera azulada que siempre acompañaba a sus agresores. Se atrevió a entreabrir los ojos, pudiendo divisar a la delgada muchacha que abrazaba un árbol no muy a la lejanía, como queriéndose proteger con él. Los que se encontraban magullándolo, se detuvieron en seco—. ¡Dejadlo en paz! ¡Él no se merece esto! —volvió a urgir, con un ligero temblor.

—¿Qué no selo merece, dices? —preguntó suavemente Jet, para luego tomar una expresión iracunda—. ¡Recuerda lo que nos hizo Levy! —Fue coreado por Droy, el cual estaba en las mismas condiciones que el de melena anaranjada.

—Pero ahora es un compañero de nuestro gremio y…

—Pero por compañeros de gremio como él, es la razón por la cual desprestigian a Fairy Tail —escupió con veneno una nueva figura, apareciendo delante de ellos con ese porte estoico y fiero que le caracterizaba.

El pequeño trío de amigos le miraron estupefactos, sin conocer la razón por la cual el nieto del maestro estaba allí. —¡Laxus! —exclamaron incrédulos. La única mujer que se encontraba allí, sintió un escalofrío al poder apreciar el mirar tan turbio que el rubio tenía.

Gajeel permanecía en el suelo, intentando levantarse. Se rió de sí mismo al verse en un estado tan deplorable y patético. Si hubiera estado en Phantom Lord, de seguro los que le habían dado la paliza ni siquiera estarían respirando en esos momentos. Tal vez había estado tan necesitado de compañía que había aceptado la propuesta equivocada. Quizás no pertenecía a Fairy Tail después de todo.

Cuando apenas pudo estabilizarse, una lluvia de golpes y ataque cayó sobre él. No entendió y no vio quién era el protagonista de tal acto, pero de seguro que no eran los mismos de antes. Podía sentir el poder asombroso salir de cada puñetazo.

Un espasmo agónico sacudió su cuerpo, sintió su carne arder, su ser sacudirse violentamente y todas sus fuerzas abandonarlo. Maldijo en voz baja cuando fue arrojado unos metros y su espalda chocó contra un árbol. Se deslizó hasta quedar sentado e intentó controlar su respiración errática y descoordinada.

—¡Detente! ¡Ya le hemos dado su merecido, si sigues lo matarás! —suplicó McGarden, retrocediendo un par de pasos, sintiendo el terror apoderarse de su cuerpo. Por su parte, los dos muchachos no podían ni hablar. Al parecer verdaderamente Gajeel no respondería sus ataques.

—Ya es suficiente, Laxus, detente por favor —le siguieron la corriente con ruegos, no queriendo llegar a semejante extremo. No querían quitarle la vida al Dragon Slayer, solo darle una lección.

—¡Vosotros también tenéis la culpa de todo, si no fueran tan descuidados esto en un principio no hubiera sucedido! —Y todo sucedió en cámara lenta. Dreyar alzó su brazo y lanzó un rayo en dirección de Levy, la cual por puro instinto intentó cubrirse con sus brazos, y de la nada el mata dragones se alzó delante de la joven, repeliendo el ataque con su mano transformada en un pilar de hierro. No permitiría eso. ¿Quién se creía ese tipo? ¿No eran acaso una familia? ¿Por qué los atacaba entonces? No podía creer que el muy bastardo intentara acabar con aquellos que eran colegas, camaradas. Ese pelmazo no tenía códigos. Códigos que hasta él respetaba, teniendo apenas unos días en el gremio.

—Ga…jeel… —murmuró anonadada, viendo atentamente a su salvador con un deje de alivio al verlo consciente.

—Él… detuvo su rayo —agregó pasmado uno de los espectadores, sin creerse lo que veía.

—La familia no se lastima entre sí —masculló el de largas y desordenadas hebras oscuras, ligeramente entrecortado, viendo disimuladamente el humo que brotaba de la columna platinada.

Clavó sus orbes carmín en Laxus, echándole un último vistazo antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar a cojear hasta su nuevo hogar. Debía curar sus heridas. Notó tres miradas preocupadas sobre su persona y, antes de continuar, les miró de soslayo.

—No os preocupéis por mí, estaré bien. —Y así sería, porque él se enfrentaría a cualquier cosa. Haría lo que estuviera a su alcance para que ellos lo aceptaran en su familia. Deseaba poder establecerse allí y al fin encontrar lo que no había podido hallar en su antiguo círculo: una verdadera familia.

Lucharía y se esforzaría, demostrando la majestuosidad y voluntad que poseía. Como el buen dragón de hierro que era, jamás se rendiría.

 **Fin.**

Yeah!

Al fin, pensé que no llegaría. Bueno, este fic participa en el reto de mayo-2015 "Mis primeros días en el gremio" del foro 'Los Grandes Juegos Mágicos'.

Sinceramente, Gajeel es un personaje complicado. Tiene una historia llamativa e interesante, también su ingreso al gremio de Fairy Tail y cómo se fue desenvolviendo poco a poco. Estoy satisfecha con lo que escribí y muy orgullosa, pues quise profundizar un poco los hecho que sucedieron en el anime (con algunas modificaciones de mi parte, por su puesto), obviamente desde mi punto de vista. Y quise concentrarme en las reacciones de él, como se sentía y actuaba. Espero haberlo logrado y que les haya gustado.

Lamento si encuentran algún error, yo hice corrección pero se me puede haber pasado alguno.

Ojalá que disfruten este One!Shot, que tengan buena vida, no olviden dejar review,

¡Adiós!


End file.
